Vampire
Vampires are dark creatures that are famed for feeding off the blood of the living. They are generally pale, thin and gaunt. They are tend to be charismatic and sophisticated. They are particularly common in the Wastelands, Sage Forest, and the Wolf Forest. While they are intelligent and sentient, Vampires are not considered to be included in the Intelligent Races simply because of their bloodthirsty tendencies. Description Physical Description Vampires are generally solitary creatures with dark hair, pale skin, pointed ears and unnaturally dark or golden eyes. They tend to look sallow, pale and thin, but this is not always the case. They are often found wearing their burial shrouds and have blood dripping out of their noses or mouths. They are unable to shed tears, and instead leak blood from their eyes. Despite this, Vampires are often considered to be very attractive and often charismatic. This makes them all the more dangerous, often charming their victims before killing them. Because they are reanimated corpses, they do not have a heartbeat, nor a need to breathe. While they can still breathe, it is entirely optional and in some cases painful. Their lack of breath makes them impervious to drowning and poisonous gases. Vampires are immortal and sterile, and are only able to continue their bloodline through turning people into vampires. Characteristics Vampires often bite their victims on the neck, but can feed off of any major vein in the body. They seem to dislike the taste of Dryad blood, as it resembles sap, but will still subsist on it if it is pertinent to their survival. Their bites can be very clean or rough, depending on the Vampire's temperament. Usually they are very proper and it is unlikely to find a victim completely bloodied. Vampires have a type of venom stored in glands above their mouths, similar to salivary glands. This venom turns the victim into a Vampire themselves. Highly skilled Vampires are able to control these glands, but it takes decades to master. Skilled Vampires usually only turn their "favorite" victims into Vampires. Vampires possess superhuman strength, grace, and speed, and are able to heal quickly from most injuries. They also have enhanced senses and can adjust their eyes to see in the dark. Their eyesight is sharper than a Human's, and therefore they never need glasses. They are able to enchant and mesmerize others using Dark Magic. They are also able to shapeshift into bats, and maintain their intelligence in this form. It is said that their abilities increase and grow stronger as they grow older. Creation A Vampire is created once a Vampire has drained the blood from a victim and released their venom into the body. After the victim's death, their body will enter a state of stasis, where they will not rot or age, nor need to breathe or eat. In order to rise as a vampire, they must be buried and allowed to claw their way back through the earth. They must consume an exceptional amount of blood upon waking or else they will starve. Diet Blood is the main component of a vampire's diet; all vampires need to drink some kind of blood for their survival. Whether it is the blood of people or animals is up to the vampire. Regular food can make a vampire sick since they cannot digest it. Vampires are generally unaffected by drugs or alcohol they ingest. However, if they drink the blood of a drugged or intoxicated person, they become drugged or drunk themselves and may become susceptible to addiction. They possess retractable razor-like fangs that are deployed from their upper canines when their bloodlust is roused. They sink these fangs into a surface vein of their victim and then consume that victim's blood until satisfied. The act of drinking blood brings a rush of energy and vitality to the vampire. Experienced vampires can resist this rush and cease their drinking in order to leave their victims alive and able to recover, though new vampires may have trouble controlling their urge to drink their victims to the point of death. Controlling hunger and the sheathing and unsheathing of one's fangs on command is also a feat harder to master with younger vampires. After the initial sting or a vampire bite, the vampire venom dulls the victim's pain and may make the experience pleasurable for the victim. The poison acts as a muscle relaxant and a euphoric, and even a strong Mage will respond to its effects. Protection Vampires are weakened by garlic, as well as wild rose and hawthorn branches. Goddess' crosses, poppets and other religious items are also said to ward them off. They also do not like iron or silver, though they are not burned by the substance as many other races are. They are unable to enter temples or worship the Goddess, unable to even say her name, and cannot enter a building without being invited first. After the first invitation, however, they can come and go as they please. Vampires do not have visible reflections, and have an aversion to sunlight. They are sensitive to it, and long periods of exposure can be potentially lethal. They are also known to be extremely vulnerable to fire, as their bodies are weaker and less resistant to burning. There are many ways to kill a Vampire. Staking a Vampire with a piece of wood, preferably ash, hawthorn or oak, will kill the vampire. The stake should be shoved through the heart or the mouth. If a body is found before it has awoken as a Vampire, one can stake it before it even rises or pin down the body with nails and spikes. Decapitation is also effective in killing Vampires.Category:Vampires